Immortal Guilt
by Nysthi
Summary: Months has passed since the 4th graders stopped playing super heroes. Kenny however, finds himself in a troublesome situation when his friends turn their back on him. Blaming himself for it, he decides to become Mysterion once again to better himself.


It was snowing softly while Kenny walked up to the all-too-familiar bus stop.

With small steps he slowly approached the sign, but stopped a couple of yards before it. Carefully looking out of the corner of his eyes he saw Stan and Kyle next to the bus sign, talking to eachother vividly about some retarded videogame. No presence of Cartman yet.

The two friends did not seem to notice the boy clad in orange parka at all, which made Kenny sigh in relief. He already have had only two hours of sleep, his parents, unsuprisingly, fighting during breakfast and most likely a shitty schoolday coming up. But somehow Kenny always managed to keep a worriless or neutral expression on his face. Even if those were fake, acted expressions, the masks somehow helped him through the quite dreadful weeks lately.

Carefully observing the boys from the corner of his eyes again, he saw the fat ass approaching the two.

Kenny held his breath, hoping that would somehow magically help from preventing Eric to make any- ''Look who we have there! Kenny is so poor he can't even afford being my friend!'' Cartman blurted out and then laughed out loud while pointing at the hooded boy.

Kenny sighed. The fucking fatass just _had_ to say that didn't he? It always pissed the fuck out of him. Man, if Kyle and Stan weren't there he would have punched that idiot into a bloody pulp. But right now he'd rather avoid a situation with Kyle and Stan present.

Even after Cartman's comment, the two best friends shortly silenced. They however didn't even glance at the boy in the parka, but just continued their mindless ramble as if Kenny didn't even exist.

Before he could get himself think even more frustrated thoughts, his attention was averged to the schoolbus that rapidly approached.

''About fucking time,'' he squeaked angrily through his parka hood basically to no one but himself.

* * *

''So… When we multiply this sum by five we get-''

Kenny barely heard what Garrison said, he just couldn't focus. He listened to the murmurs around him and somehow had the feeling he was being stared down. He always had that feeling after things happened between him and his friends. Not only during class, also during lunch, at the lockers, heck, at every place possible where his previous friends could spot him!

He turned his head very quickly and indeed, Kyle was looking at him with an angry frown. Kenny, knowing exactly the reason for the anger of his former pal widened his eyes and then turned his head as fast as he could back to the chalkboard. Guilt washing all over him, he grabbed the ropes of his parka hoodie and pulled them. With his face almost completely covered by the orange textile and his eyes shut tight, he hung his head in shame.

''Hey, have you heard of that latest superhero comic I told you about?'' Clyde whispered to Token.

Not listening to the rest of the conversation, Kenny's head lifted up quickly at the mention 'superhero' and unclenched the ropes of his hood.

He and the rest haven't played their super heroes game for several months now. Yet, he occasionally uses his Mysterion suit whenever Karen cries again when their parents fight over something stupid. But only then.

Now he felt a strange urge to go outside and help people once again. This time on his own. Not that he had a choice about going alone though. The naive Butters surprisingly still sees him as a friend, but teaming up with his evil villian character, professor Chaos, was out of the question too.

No. Mysterion once again will fight for justice alone just like the old times. But also fight to… pay for his mistakes. For whatever he was worth anyways.

* * *

''Hey! Hey fella, wait up!'' Butters voice rang in Kenny's ears. He was behind him and stood still as he panted a bit from running.

Kenny, who was about to walk to his locker sighed and stood still, not turning around to face his friend.

''What?'' His muffled voice sounded irritated. He was glad school was over and wanted to get out of the stinkhole as soon as possible to spend some quality time with his latest porn magazine…

''Well, I just wonder what happened to you guys. Did you do something to Kyle and Stan? Even Token, Clyde and Craig know, but they just don't tell me what happened.''

''Timmah!'' The wheelchairbound boy exclaimed, who happened to follow the conversation, much to the dismay of Kenny.

''Oh yeah, and Timmy knows about it too!'' Butters nodded.

''Listen dude. There is a reason, but it's better you don't know.''

Kenny felt sad for Butters to keep him in the dark like that. Eric had harrassed them both, so he felt a bit protective for the guy. That alone was reason enough not to tell him.

''Eh okay. But know you can tell me anything when you feel like it!''

The parka clothed boy said nothing and proceeded to his locker. Butters followed him.

''By the way, Kenny. The craziest thing happened to me yesterday-''

''Hey, have you heard? Melissa from the fifth grade is missing!''

Kenny, who just opened his locker froze as he stopped listening to Butters and picked up the conversation between two pupils he didn't know.

''Really? Do her parents know?''

''Yes. They are worried sick. She never skips classes but she wasn't at school today.''

''And then I said, what are you doing? And you know what he did?'' Butters said, who just finished putting his books in his locker without paying attention to his surroundings.

''Eh… Kenny, buddy?''

As he got no response he turned his head to the right. Kenny, who just stood next to him, was gone.

* * *

_A/N_

_Thanks a lot for reading. This is my first published fanfiction ever! _

_So I hope it was enjoyable. Perhaps not very surprising, but I got heavily inspired to write fanfiction for South Park after seeing the Coon & friends/Mysterion arc as it shed another light on Kenny. _

_You know I even considered making Kenny's lines sound like his usual muffled 'Mhmhmh'? :D But I decided against it. I haven't completely made up my mind about it yet, but maybe this works just fine. Opinions about this are very welcome of course.  
_


End file.
